Beau
by morganlovesterekforever
Summary: Derek & Kate had a son! But now that Kate's dead Derek is taking the boy in. Stiles & Derek are getting married and the stiles is happy to have a stepson but his stepson isn't sure about him.(SHOULD I CONTINUE? COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!) STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK


I sat on the couch of Derek's now completely fixed house, our house. Waiting for him to come home. I twisted the ring on my finger nervously, palms sweating, basically freaking out. He had only found out about the boy 6 months before. His son, Kate's son, their son. My stomach twisted at the thought of her, hurting Derek.

"She got pregnant on purpose." He told me, "She didn't love me, she only did it so she couldn't have a reason to kill me." I sighed into my palms. The thought of anyone even trying to kill Derek hurt me.

I heard cars doors closing out front. I stood up quickly adjusting my jacket. The door opened widely as I approached. Derek walked in first with two small suitcases in his hands. He turned to smile steeping aside letting the boy in. He was chest level with dark hair and green eyes, a spitting image of his father. I smiled at him genuinely. Derek sat down the bags standing next to the boy.

"Stiles this is my son, Beau." He said proudly. "Beau," he paused addressing his son. "This is my fiancé Stiles." I smiled at the beautiful word.

"Hi." I said waving.

"Hey." He replied in a voice much like Derek's.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. His face lit up instantly nodding at the question. "There's food on the table if you want. The dining room is right through there." I said playfully gesturing toward the doorway behind me. He walked quickly into the dining room. After I knew he was all the way in the kitchen I walked over to Derek. Hugging him tightly, kissing him on his stubbly cheek as I did.

"He looks just like you." I whispered into his ear. I felt him smile.

"I know. It's insane." He stated. We chuckled. I let go kissing him softly before we headed into the dining room where Beau was chowing down on his steak. I heard Derek chuckle under his breath. I sat down at the small round table we got from my dad. He was almost done. It had only been a minute. "You're hungry?" I heard Derek ask. I looked up to see he son smile and laugh around the food he had already shoved into his mouth. Derek and I laughed along with him. After a while when everyone was done eating we gave Beau a tour of the house. Derek agreed to let Beau sleep in his old room and I helped him start unpacking. He hadn't really said anything to me since he got here and I felt the need to say something, break the silence between us.

"You are an amazing artist." I stated observing the paintings he put on the walls. He looked back smiling.

"Thank you." He replied quietly. I started to say something else, off topic when he cut me off. "So can I ask you something?" he asked politely.

I shrugged "Shoot." He nodded sitting by me slowly.

He took in a deep breath, "Is my dad," he paused to take another breath, "gay?" he asked so quietly I could barely hear. I sighed starring at the floor, I didn't know what to say to that.

"I think you should talk to your…um… father about that." He started to move his lips, about to say something, but stopped himself. There was a knock at the door. I looked up as he peeked in.

"You two alright?" he asked, as he stepped into the room, "I wasn't eavesdropping it's just…" he was trying to explain himself. I stood up slowly grabbing his arm leading him out of the room to the stairs. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to escape from my grasp. I held onto him as tightly as I could. He stared at me questioningly. I sighed I didn't know how to say this.

"Your son…he just – he just asked me something." He shook his head.

"Okay…what did he ask?" I shrugged, running my hand through my freshly shaved head. I starred at the ground not saying anything. "Stiles it's okay." He said lifting my chin, "You can tell me anything and even if you don't want to. You have to. He's my son, remember?" I looked into my 30 year old fiancé's eyes and understood. He needed to know.

"He asked me if you were gay. I'm sorry…it's just hard to say." He smiled, chuckling to himself.

"You could've just told me. It's no big deal." I sighed in relief. He smiled kissing me softly, "How about we explain it. Together." He offered. I nodded, "Beau!" He called. I saw his son walking down the stairs slowly, approaching us with wide eyes. "Come on," Derek said as we walked toward the living room, "We need to have a talk."


End file.
